james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
G Gang
The G Gang (presumably short for Gray Gang, however this is disputed) is the largest street gang in Atlantic City. They are the primary non-powered faction in the game, and are the primary faction the player faces in Chapter I. History Founding and early years The G Gang was founded sometime in the 1980s by Johnny G, who grew up a thug on the streets of Atlantic City. Johnny G gained street cred and started the gang, encouraging others to join it. By the 1990s, the G Gang was the largest gang in the city. They set up their base of operations in the old abandoned Prantis Company Building, a massive ten-story building, unbeknownst to the police. Events of Shattered During the events of Shattered, at the exact same time The BioLynk Incident was occurring, Johnny G was assassinated by Mark Thanon at The Pony Bar for allegedly backing down from an ammunitions-money exchange. Following this, Johnny's son, Joseph, stepped up and became leader. Events of Shattered 2 Three years later, the G Gang gets their revenge when they open fire on Mark Thanon, killing him and 'avenging' Johnny G's death. Working with James Derettas, Chris McGlone raids the Prantis Company Building, and the two take out waves of thugs and eventually defeat Joseph. The player can choose to kill or spare Joseph, but either way, he isn't seen again. However, G Gang thugs will continue roam the streets, and the player can defeat them. Description While the G Gang makes most of its revenue from traditional drug manufacturing and marketing operations, they have expanded into new areas, including embezzlement, extortion, bribery, and kidnapping. Furthermore, under Joseph G, they have entered into an arrangement to the underworld human trafficking network, which has drawn the G Gang even more closely into the world of international crime. This ring was broken up, however, when James Derettas and Chris McGlone defeated Joseph G, essentially leaving the gang with no single leader. Classes There are a few classes of G Gang thugs in Shattered 2. They all sport clothing or armor in the black and dark-green color scheme of the Gang. Standard The Standard is, as the name implies, the typical gang member. They carry pistols and assault rifles, and sport black leather vests with dark green T-shirts underneath. The gang insignia is displayed on the front chest and back of the vest. Standards also wear black cargo pants with a green stripe running up the sides. Defeating one grants 1 Tin. Gunner Gunners are similar to the Standards, but carry shotguns and have a bit more health due to their armored chestplate. They also carry grenades, and if they have spotted the player but the player has hidden, they may throw grenades in the direction of the player, which the player must avoid. They may also rarely carry Rocket Launchers. Defeating one grants 2 Tin. Marksman Marksmen are the rarest type of thug. They are identical to the Standards in appearance, but carry sniper rifles and are always perched on rooftops. They also have the same amount of health as Gunners, which is a little bit more than Standards. However, the player should take Marksmen out silently, as they have the ability to call reinforcements should they spot the player. Defeating one grants 2 Tin. Brutes Brutes, or Heavy class, are the physically largest types of thugs. They have the most health, and are covered in body armor. They carry assault rifles and take quite a few shots to take down, having far more health than the other thug types. Defeating one grants 5 Tin. Bases The G Gang has one hidden base in each neighborhood of Atlantic City. After Chapter I is completed, the player can find and destroy these bases, wiping them out of all enemies, to gain control of the respective neighborhood (and earn 20 Tin per base). When the player destroys a base, they have Cleared the Neighborhood and G Gang thugs will no longer spawn in that district. Once the player has destroyed the hidden bases in all 12 neighborhoods (Northeast End does not have a hidden base), the player will gain complete control of the city, and no more G Gang thugs will spawn. They will also earn the achievement Cleared Out. Vehicles The G Gang uses Afflitos and Tornius Ks as their main vehicles. They can be identified by their unique two-tone black-and-dark-green livery. Their vehicles have additional modifications such as custom rims and gang insignias. See Also *Ululators *Mercenaries *Time Minions Category:Factions in Shattered 2 Category:G Gang Category:Shattered 2